


LOST FIC

by CursedWithNoKnowledge



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 173rd, Mausoleum, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedWithNoKnowledge/pseuds/CursedWithNoKnowledge
Summary: so basically it was like after the apocalypse and the siblings are looking through reggies stuff, and they find these headsets they used for training, so they put them on but something goes wrong, and instead they go into klauses memories :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	LOST FIC

so basically it was like after the apocalypse and the siblings are looking through reggies stuff, and they find these headsets they used for training, so they put them on but something goes wrong, and instead they go into klauses memories :)


End file.
